THE ORION GAMBIT
by Ronnie March
Summary: THE FINAL PART OF THE AVENGER TRILOGY
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The U.S.S Avenger was heading towards the Orion System, its cloaking device, which was fitted at Deep Space 9, had been activated and fully tested. Starfleet had found what they believed to be the base of the Orion Syndicate, and the Avenger was despatched to that sector. Admiral Woof Maccu had orders from Starfleet to destroy the base, and hopefully deal the Syndicate a devastating blow with which they would never recover.

Woof Maccu, sitting in the captains' chair, was staring at the view-screen, but his thoughts were elsewhere. He thought back to the time, a few stardates ago, when the Syndicate had hatched a plan to cripple Starfleet by unleashing an incapacitating virus, starting with the crew of the Avenger.

Woof Maccu took this personally, as he had served with this crew for quite some time, and considered them his friends. As he thought about it, there was anger in his eyes, and revenge in his heart, but Woof Maccu was a Starfleet Officer first and foremost, and a Klingon second. Any thoughts he might have had of a vendetta were pushed to the back of his mind.

His thoughts were interrupted by the voice of Lt. Commander Q sitting behind him at the Tactical station "Admiral, we're five hundred miles from target", the tactical officer informed his commander.

"Thank you Commander" answered Woof, "Helm!" he ordered, "Drop us out of warp, reduce to impulse speed"

"Aye, Aye, sir" was the enthusiastic reply, as the helmsman swivelled round in his chair to face Woof. The voice belonged to Commodore Clarkz, a Klingengi. He was a hybrid, a result of a transporter malfunction. His Ferengi self and a Klingon had been accidentally merged, to produce the unique being he was today. Starfleet had decided it was too risky to try to separate them both, as it would mean certain death for one or the other.

They now had two fine officers for the price of one.

Woof apologised to Clarkz "Sorry Commodore, for a moment I forgot you were at the helm"

"That's perfectly okay", answered Clarkz politely, his Ferengi side coming through. Had it been his Klingon side, the reply

would have been totally different, as Woof knew fine well


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Captain Charm" said Woof, as he turned to his left to address his Betazoid First Officer, "Can you sense anything unusual?"

"We're too far away for me to sense anything, Admiral", replied Pamoria Charm. Even though she was a telepath, this was asking a lot of her telepathic powers. "Ask me again when we are closer, Admiral" she continued.

"We need to know for certain if the moon, Riga, is the base for the Orion Syndicate, before we send down an assault team" said Woof, with uncertainty in his voice.

"Admiral, I could go down and do a quick reconnaissance", said Lt. Commander Q, sitting on Woof's right hand side. "I'll be there and back before anyone notices me"

"Absolutely not!" raged Woof, turning to his Second Officer, "In the first place you swore an oath to Starfleet never to use your powers, and secondly you might set off any intruder alarms they might have"

Woof was trying to keep his emotions in check. He did not want to risk revealing their presence to the Syndicate, as they had escaped his grasp on Risa, and he was determined not to let them get away this time. He had made a promise to himself to hunt them down.

"Sorry Admiral," apologised Lt. Commander Q "I was only trying to help"

A female voice from the direction of the Science station came to Lt. Commander Q's rescue. The voice belonged to Sandrina Romar, the USS Avenger's new recruit, wife of Dr Chad Romar, the Avenger's Chief Medical Officer. Sandrina Romar, half Vulcan and half Human, had joined the Avenger at Deep Space Nine. She was on temporary assignment from the Judge Advocate General's Office.

"If we look at this logically" she began, "There are three moons circling round this planet. Two of them, Lita and Nita, have an inhospitable atmosphere, and therefore uninhabitable, making it unsuitable for a base. On the other hand, Riga is an M-Class moon, with a breathable atmosphere, making it a perfect place to have a base."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Admiral Woof, sitting with his head bowed, muttered to himself "I hate these know-all Vulcans" then sitting upright, turned to Sandrina Romar said "Thank you Crewman Romar, we appreciate your input. I like the way you think. You will be a valuable addition to our crew"

She gave a smile, said "Thank you Admiral" and turned back to her duty station.

Getting up from his chair, and walking a few paces towards the helm, Woof was now standing beside Commodore Clarkz. After pausing to ponder his options, he said, "Clarkz, could you take us to within one hundred miles of our target, one quarter impulse, and then bring us to a complete stop"

"Certainly Admiral" replied Clarkz, observing Bridge protocol, even though they had been friends for years. "It's been a while since I piloted a starship" he continued "I may be a bit rusty, but thank you for giving me the opportunity"

"I'd better sit back down then" joked Woof "In case I'm thrown forward when we stop" Woof's mood had improved, but he was still anxious about stealing up to the moon Riga undetected.

Clarkz executed Woof's orders almost perfectly then asked, "Would eighty-nine miles from target suit you, Admiral?"

"That will do nicely, helmsman", replied Woof, still joking with his Klingengi friend, but had sat back down anyway.

"Captain Charm" Woof continued, "Can you sense anything now?"

"Yes Admiral" was Pamoria Charm's reply, "I'm getting a feeling of foreboding. I can sense hate and loathing."

"Well then, we've come to the right place", said Woof with venom in his voice, "They are going to hate and loathe the death and destruction WE are going to bring." Turning to the direction of the Sandrina Romar, Woof continued "Crewman Romar, looks like your Vulcan logic was correct" then turned away without waiting for a reply.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Commodore Clarkz, sitting at the helm, spun round on his chair to face Admiral Woof, stood up, and announced, "Assault team has been selected Admiral, and we are awaiting your orders" He was eager to get into battle, as he had missed the encounter on Risa, due to him being on sick leave. Admiral Woof had informed him of the Risa adventure on his return to duty.

"Who have you selected Clarkz?" inquired Woof.

"There's yourself, me, Ecurb, Charm, M'Tilloch, Q, and Dr.Romar", replied Clarkz.

"A magnificent seven eh!" said Woof, his chest swelling with pride, as he knew this was the team to get the job done. Clarkz had chosen well, he thought to himself.

His thoughts were interrupted by Sandrina Romar "Does my husband have to go on this mission, Admiral?" she asked.

"Have no fear, dear lady", replied Woof, reassuring the doctor's wife, "Your husband talents as a medic might be required, but I hope not. He can handle himself in any situation"

Sandrina nodded in agreement, and said at length "Yes I know, but this is the first time I've been with him when he's gone out on a mission"

As if on cue, Dr. Romar stepped out of the turbo-lift onto the bridge. "Everything okay?" asked the doctor, as he sensed he was the topic of conversation just before he came onto the bridge. As well as his medi-kit bag on his shoulder, he was armed with a phaser rifle, and a Mek'leth was strapped to his right thigh.

"Everything's fine doctor" replied Woof, looking first at the doctor and then to Romar's wife. Turning back to the doctor, Woof nodded in his direction and remarked "A bit over-dressed for a medic aren't you?" referring to his choice of weaponry, "Are you planning to treat injuries or inflict them?"

"Both!" said Romar emphatically.

"No point hanging about then" Clarkz cut in, "Fortune favours the brave" he said optimistically.

With that, Sandrina walked over to her husband and gave him a hug, and as he walked away, he turned and said, "I'll be back".


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Admiral Woof had left Captain Mutz in command, and as well as being his younger brother, he was also an experienced officer.

The Avenger needed someone of his experience and guile to remain orbiting the moon Riga undetected, and to pull them out of danger if the need arose. Captain Mutz was disappointed to be left behind, but he knew his place was on the bridge, and with his Chief Engineer on the assault team, his engineering expertise might be required.

The five members of the assault team left the bridge and made their way to the Transporter room, stopping by the Weapons Locker on the way, to arm themselves. Admiral Ecurb and Commander M'Tilloch were already there, armed and ready.

Both of them were carrying Bat'Leths, a hand phaser strapped to their waist, and a webbing harness to which stun grenades were attached. Admiral Woof looked at them in amazement.

"Nobody could accuse you two of not being battle-ready!" he remarked with a wry smile, "Just don't start the war without us, will you." Woof took a phaser pistol, and strapped it on, before taking a Bat'leth himself. Still smiling, he handed it towards the doctor and asked, "Would you like one, Doctor?"

"I'm fine as I am, Admiral, thank you" he replied, knowing Woof was joking with him, but was not best amused.

"Assault team ready!" announced Clarkz, noticing a slightly icy atmosphere, "Lock and load" he ordered.

"Let's kick some ass", said Woof, with authority in his voice.

Woof and his assault team made their way to the Transporter room. They were met there by Phoenix Stargazer. She made a point of seeing off her husband on every mission. She stood at the transporter console, ready to beam them down.

As there were only four transporter pads, it meant the team had to be beamed down in two stages. This suited their purpose, as they had planned a two- pronged attack. Woof, Ecurb, Clarkz, and M'Tilloch stood on the pads first.

"Take care Woof, and give them hell" said Phoenix Stargazer, as she activated the transporter. Woof smiled and nodded as he disappeared from view.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

In a shimmer of light, Woof and his three companions appeared in a woodland clearing. Crouching down behind a bush to aid their concealment, Admiral Woof touched his communication badge and said, " Woof to Charm, Alpha One Zero in position"

Back came the reply "Charm here, Bravo Two Zero in position"

Woof's response was short and swift "Let's get the job done, Bravo Two Zero"

Woof and his team of Ecurb, Clarkz, and M'Tilloch made their way stealthily through the woods towards their target. When they reached the edge of the woods, they threw themselves to the ground behind a clump of bushes, as M'Tilloch had spotted a group of four men, about six or seven hundred metres in front of them.

Producing a pair of high-powered binoculars, Ecurb spied on the group, before announcing in a hushed tone, " That's them! I recognise them from Risa"

"I suggest we follow them at a safe and discreet distance" said Woof quietly "They may lead us to their base" He looked at the other three for confirmation. They nodded their heads in agreement.

Meanwhile, Bravo Two Zero, consisting of Captain Charm, Lt. Commander Q and Dr. Romar had reached a rocky outcrop, on the edge of a larger forest facing the woods that Alpha One Zero had beamed down to. Perched on top of the rocks, but in a prone position, they had spotted the four men, and Captain Charm was now observing their movements. Looking down on the group of four, she noticed them about to enter the forest, with the team of Alpha One Zero cautiously tailing them.

"Charm to Woof" she said, touching her communication badge, "Do you require assistance?"

"Not at all Charm" was Woof's reply "Hold your position till further orders"

"Understood, Admiral" said Pamoria Charm, but added "Please be careful, I sense danger"

"Your concerns are noted Captain, thank you" replied back Woof, as he and his team ventured into the forest.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Tracking the four Orion Syndicate members, Alpha One Zero followed them at a safe distance. The four men walked up to a large clump of tall bushes growing at the bottom of the rock face, and carried on past them. Amazed by this, Ecurb produced his binoculars again and trained them on the bushes.

"It's a concealed entrance" he said, "There must be cave there"

"Perhaps it's an abandoned mine" added M'Tilloch.

"I think we should investigate", said Clarkz, looking at Woof.

"Agreed" nodded Woof, "I'll inform Captain Charm of the situation", and with that, did so.

With their Bat'Leths slung over their shoulders, they made their way slowly towards the concealed entrance. Drawing their phasers in readiness, they entered the tunnel mouth and disappeared into the darkness. Appearing at the other end, they emerged into bright light. In front of them was a collection of assorted sizes of containers. As they stepped forward to examine the containers, armed men appeared from behind them.

"Put down your weapons—or we will kill you where you stand!" commanded one of the men. By his pointed ears they could see he was a Romulan." Drop your weapons now!" he repeated. Their adversaries were carrying disruptor pistols, and Woof, knowing disruptors had only one setting, which was kill, threw down his weapons, closely followed by his companions.

"By the Sword of Kahless, we've been lured into a trap", raged Woof.

The Romulan walked a few paces forward and smiled. "Welcome to our humble abode" he said mockingly "We've been expecting you"

Woof looked at the Romulan in surprise. "What do you mean? Expecting us?"

The Romulan just laughed and said, " All in good time Admiral. First there is someone who wants to meet you"

The Romulan walked amongst them, removing their communication badges, and motioned to his men.

The team of Alpha One Zero were escorted along passageways to a big central cavern dug out of the rock. There, they were ordered to sit down. Out of the darkness to their left came a familiar figure.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Admiral Woof looked up in surprise and stood up smartly. The guards moved quickly to stop Woof moving forward.

"You!!" bellowed Woof, " I might have known that a pat'ak like you would be involved with this band of cut-throats and pirates"

"You are in no position to trade insults", said the newcomer. The voice belonged to Gul Evec, a Cardassian, who once served in the Obsidian Order. He had fought on the Dominion side in the Dominion War. When Cardassia Prime changed their allegiance to the Federation, because the war was being lost, he disappeared out of sight, for fear of being caught and tried as a war criminal. This was a man whose cruelty was legendary. He took personal pleasure in torturing prisoners.

Admiral Woof had read Starfleet reports that he had tortured a certain Jean-Luc Picard, captain of the USS Enterprise, whilst his prisoner. Woof made a mental note to kill this man first chance he got.

"What brings you here with this collection of low-lifes and scum-bags?" asked Woof, carrying on with the insults.

He was still angry with himself for making the elementary mistake of walking into a trap.

"I chose the wrong side in the Dominion War, and now I'm with the Orion Syndicate", answered Gul Evec.

Quick as a flash, Woof replied " You've still made the wrong choice, Evec." and burst into laughter, knowing this would upset his captor. It had the desired effect, as Evec rushed forward, and in a fit of anger, grabbed hold of Woof by his uniform.

"Let's see if you're laughing by the time I've finished with you" said Gul Evec angrily, " I'll have you begging for mercy"

" Why? You going to tell some bad jokes!" said Woof, still in insult mode, " I can take anything you can hand out, Evec"

"Take them away, get them out of my sight" Gul Evec ordered his men. By now he was on the point of exploding with fury. "Keep them under guard. I'll deal with them later" he added.

Woof and his team were taken away, and after being roughly manhandled, were bundled into an empty storeroom.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Commander M'Tilloch was the first to speak " Well Admiral, you sure know how to win friends, and influence people" she said in a sarcastic tone.

Woof looked at her, but said nothing. He just laughed instead.

" This is no laughing matter, Woof", said Clarkz with a worried look on his face, " We're in deep trouble here."

"Don't you think I know that" stormed Woof, his mood changing suddenly, "That madman would have had us killed on the spot. By insulting him in front of his men, I've laid down the gauntlet. His Cardassian pride now demands he extracts his vengeance slowly. I've bought us some time"

"How do you mean Woof?" The question came from Admiral Ecurb.

"His twisted mind will now have to devise four different ways to torture us", replied Woof " That will take time, even for his warped mind"

"Sounds good to me" said Ecurb, "Let's hope he takes all the time in the universe." Ecurb thought for a moment and then added "Woof, you realise you will be first on his list"

" Not really" replied Woof with a smile "He'll keep me to last. I know how his sick mind works" he added.

Woof's statement brought fear and dread to his three comrades.

"We need to get the hell out of here, then" Clarkz said, with a tremble in his voice, "Anybody got any thoughts of an escape plan? We need one quick"

The four members of Alpha One Zero looked at each other in silence. One by one they shook their heads.

Suddenly the storeroom door opened, and the guard, carrying a disruptor rifle motioned them back against the wall. Behind him stood a young Cardassian man carrying a tray of food. The guard told him to put the tray on the floor, and he knelt down doing so. Looking up at the prisoners, his gaze met that of Admiral Woof.

They exchanged glances, but Woof could not believe his eyes.

Looking at him was the face of Linoc, a former member of the USS Avenger. Surely, thought Woof, this fine young man could not have turned against the Federation.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

By now Captain Pamoria Charm, still holding her position on the ridge, was getting anxious. " I've a feeling there's something wrong" she said to her two companions, Lt. Commander Q and Dr. Romar.

" I'll go and investigate Captain", said Lt. Commander Q, but before he got a chance to click his fingers, Pamoria Charm stopped him.

"No!" she said sternly "We do this by the book, Commander"

"Yeah!" scoffed Lt. Commander Q, "Like the Syndicate is playing by the book"

Dr. Romar spoke up "Let's not argue like children" he said, "Focus on the mission in hand. What's your suggestion, Captain Charm?" he asked.

"We do a site-to-site transport to inside the cavern" she replied,

" It's risky, but it's better than waiting around here" she added.

The two men looked at each other, and then nodded their agreement.

"Bravo Two Zero to Avenger" she began, touching her communication badge, "Scan for a safe place inside the cavern, and initiate a site-to-site transport on my mark"

A few moments later, the reply came back "Mutz to Bravo Two Zero. Scan complete. Standing by for your signal"

"Thank you Mutz" answered Captain Charm "Energise!!"

In a shimmer of light, Bravo Two Zero disappeared from view, and appeared inside the cavern, on the designated spot, which Captain Mutz had scanned. Looking around quickly to ensure they were alone, Charm, Q, and Romar then pressed their bodies against the cavern wall, and crouched down for fear they were seen. Unaware that her comrades had been captured, Captain Charm scanned for their life-signs.

"I've got them on the scanner", she said in a hushed tone, "but they are not where they are supposed to be. I sense they are in trouble"

"Would you like me to go and investigate, Captain?" asked Q.

"Certainly not" answered Charm, for she knew what he had in mind. "We stay together." she added " So far we do not seem to have set off any intruder or proximity alarms". They headed off in the direction of where their scanners showed their comrades to be, with Captain Charm in lead position.

Meanwhile, the team of Alpha One Zero were sat on the floor of their storeroom cell, pondering an escape plan. Hearing the door being unlocked, the four of them stood up. They were greeted by the grinning smile of the Romulan who had captured them.

"I hope your quarters are to your liking, Federation spies", he said sarcastically.

"It's rather Spartan for our tastes. Rura Penthe would be more comfortable", replied Woof, reverting to insult mode. Looking around at his surroundings, he added with bravado "I'd like to complain to the manager"

The Romulan's smile quickly changed to a scowl, and his face was full of hate.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

By now the Romulan was seething with anger. "How dare this Klingon be so arrogant" he thought to himself. Walking up to Admiral Woof, the Romulan was now face to face with the Klingon Admiral. "Let's see if your tongue is as loose with Gul Evec as it is with me, Klingon" he raged.

"I thought that Romulus and the Federation were allies", asked Admiral Woof.

"Not all Romulans are happy with the alliance", replied the Romulan, "I certainly wasn't, so after the end of the Dominion War, I resigned my commission, and shall we say, decided to pursue a more profitable career"

"Who do I have the honour of insulting?" asked Woof.

Clenching his fist, and placing his arm over his chest, he bowed slightly, and said "Centurion Trevek, late of the Imperial Guard, at your service"

Stepping away and back towards the door, he signalled to someone outside to come forward. Appearing in the doorway was Linoc, the young Cardassian that Woof had recognised earlier. He was carrying a large metal tray and on it was four bowls of Plomeek soup.

"This is one of my favourites", announced Trevek, "I thought you might like it. Gul Evec wants you to keep your strength up for the trials ahead", he said with a smirk, as he had now regained his composure. He nodded to Linoc to put the tray on the floor, but instead of doing so, Linoc threw the contents of the tray into the face of the Romulan, stunning him slightly.

The guard outside, armed with a disruptor rifle, rushed in. Clarkz was first to react. He stretched out his leg, and tripped up the onrushing guard, making him drop his rifle as he fell. M'Tilloch quickly picked it up, and pointed it at the guard, still lying on the floor.

Linoc by now had turned his attention back to Trevek, as the Romulan was still trying to clean the hot soup from his eyes.

Linoc raised the metal tray over his head, and brought it crashing down on top of the Trevek's skull, making him cry out in pain and stumble backwards, hitting his head against the wall.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

As Linoc crouched over his unconscious victim, Woof stared at him. "Linoc, what's going on?" the Klingon Admiral demanded. Before Linoc got a chance to reply, the guard, noticing a lapse in concentration, made a dash for the doorway. M'Tilloch, holding the disruptor rifle at waist height, fired a burst which hit the guard in the back. He let out a shrill scream, before turning to vapour.

"Ooops! Sorry!" she said in mock apology, " I forgot this was a disruptor rifle" The disruptor had the ability to vaporise a person from the inside, out.

"No harm done" said Admiral Ecurb.

"What do you mean no harm done!" exclaimed Commodore Clarkz, "I was standing in almost direct line of fire. If M'Tilloch had been millimetres off with that shot, I would have been vaporised"

"There's gratitude for you", retorted back M'Tilloch " Lucky for you Commodore that I'm a good shot then"

Clarkz looked at the female Klingon with a sideways glance and replied in a droll voice " Yeah, lucky for me"

Woof was by now kneeling on the floor beside Linoc, who had turned the unconscious Trevek face down, and was binding his wrists together with a belt he had taken from the Romulan.

"Linoc, I think you owe us an explanation", said Woof sternly.

"I'm an undercover operative for Section 31", admitted Linoc.

Woof bowed his head and then threw it back in laughter. "Why am I not surprised at that" he chortled. "I can see that Duxeal trained you well", he added, nodding to the prostate figure of the Romulan on the floor.

"Yes" agreed Linoc, " He and I made a good Covert Ops team on the Avenger"

"Save the reminiscing for later" cut in Ecurb, " It's imperative we get out of here. Somebody may have heard the guard's scream"

Linoc arose from the floor, and motioned to the team of Alpha One Zero to follow him. Next door to their storeroom cell was another storeroom. Linoc punched in a six-digit number, and as the door opened he said, "Your weapons and communicator badges are in here". As they grabbed their weapons, Clarkz stopped momentarily strapping on his webbing, as out of the corner of his eye, in a corner, he had spotted boxes of explosives

"Let's go Clarkz", barked Woof, spotting him standing motionless.

Clarkz stretched out his arm and pointed to the boxes. Then walking over to them, and placing his hand on the boxes, said in an enthusiastic tone, "These explosives would come in very handy, don't you think, Admiral?"

Woof gave Clarkz a wry smile.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

As they were about to remove the explosives, M'Tilloch, who was by now guarding the door, quietly sounded a warning. "We've got company coming along the passageway", she said.

Placing the boxes on the ground, they grabbed their weapons, and pointed them in the direction of the doorway.

"M'Tilloch" whispered Woof, "Switch off the light"

M'Tilloch, in doing so, plunged the storeroom into darkness. The passageway was dimly lit, and all they could see was shadows. As a dark figure appeared in the doorway, M'Tilloch, being the closest, drew her Mek'leth and held it to the throat of her victim. Her forward momentum had carried the two of them out into the corridor. Turning her head, she noticed two phaser rifles pointed at her.

Recognising the two shadowy figures, she smiled and said, " Romar, Q, so nice to see you" Realising she still had the Mek'leth at someone's throat, relaxed her grip and looked back to see the ashen face of Pamoria Charm. "My apologies Captain, I didn't know it was you" was all she could say.

"Apology accepted", said Captain Charm, the colour returning to her face, " I'm glad you're on our side", she gasped, holding her hand to her throat to check for signs of a wound.

Admiral Woof stepped forward, and said with a sigh of relief, "Good to see you team Bravo Two Zero. Now that you're here, we have a mission to complete"

Admiral Ecurb had by now switched the light back on, illuminating the storeroom. Noticing the stranger inside the room, Lt. Commander Q raised his phaser rifle to his shoulder, and aimed it the young Cardassian. "Who is this? Is he our prisoner?" queried Q.

Woof smiled, and answered, " Commander Q, I'd like you to meet Linoc, late of the USS Avenger Covert Ops team, and now an undercover operative for Section 31"

Q lowered his rifle, smiled and nodded in Linoc's direction. "Glad to make your acquaintance, Linoc" he said.

"Linoc!!" came the enthusiastic voice from the corridor. It belonged to Dr.Romar. "Linoc", he said again as he made his way to the front, "As I live and breathe. Really good to see you again" He held out his hand to greet his fellow Cardassian, which Linoc shook warmly.

"Good to see you again, doctor" smiled Linoc. The last time he had seen the doctor he was a lieutenant in Science and Medical. Romar had undertaken Covert Ops training, and had briefly joined the team of Duxeal and Linoc in undercover operations.

"Can we keep the reunion till later, doctor" said Woof sternly, "If that's okay with you" he added with a touch of sarcasm.

"Of course Admiral" replied Romar, "I'd hate anything to interfere with your plans for death and destruction", adding his own sarcastic comment, which Woof heard, but chose to ignore, as there were more important things to be getting on with.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Taking the boxes of explosives with them, the two Federation teams made their way along the passageways to the main complex, only stopping to plant explosives along the way.

Commodore Clarkz was becoming increasingly worried. "I've just realised something Woof", he said to his commanding officer, "When these passages blow up, we will cut off our only means of escape"

"I don't intend coming back this way", replied Woof, much to Clarkz's surprise, " I'm planning an emergency beam out"

Clarkz looked Woof in the eye, and could see he was deadly serious. He thought that plan carried too much element of risk, but said nothing, as he could see Woof had made his mind up.

On reaching the main complex, they set about strapping explosives onto the roof support pylons. Attached to these explosives were timers, set for fifteen minutes, as per Admiral Woof's instructions.

A sudden burst of disrupter rifle fire suddenly sent them scurrying for cover. They quickly replied with a salvo of phaser fire, but realised they were pinned down. "Grenades!!" shouted Woof to his comrades. Those with grenades lobbed them in the direction of the gunfire. With luck on their side, the grenades found their target, but as they were stun grenades, only dealt with their enemy temporarily.

Dropping his phaser rifle, and unslinging his Bat'leth from his shoulder, Woof motioned to Ecurb, Clarkz, and M'Tilloch to do the same. Charging towards their enemy, with anger on their faces, and shouting a Klingon battle cry, the four comrades used their Bat'leths to full use. While the stunned Syndicate members tried to get to their feet, and look around for their weapons they had dropped, swinging Bat'leths cut them down where they stood, dropping them back to the ground, ensuring they would never be a threat ever again.

Looking at the scene of carnage, Lt. Commander Q shook his head in disapproval, and said "Typical humanoid behaviour. Can't resist the primeval urge to kill!"

Admiral Woof, blood still dripping from his Bat'leth, shook the weapon in Q's direction, "They had no hesitation in trying to kill us" he raged at him, and then added with venom "Payback is a bitch!"

"Admiral Woof" said Pamoria Charm, making an observation, "You've been spending too much time in the company of humans"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

9:18….9:17….9:16….9:15, the seconds on the timers placed on the explosives were ticking away, and the teams of Alpha One Zero and Bravo Two Zero were still in the danger zone. Hurriedly they gathered up their weapons, and set off along the maze of cavern corridors. Quite by accident, they took a wrong turning, which led them to a large cave filled with antiquated engineering equipment. Confused by what they saw, they stood looking at each other in dismay. Linoc was first to speak, as he inspected the array of equipment on display. " This must be their power source. Perfect, just perfect!" he said with delight.

"What are you talking about?" asked Woof

"Sorry Admiral" replied Linoc excitedly, " I've studied early Terran history. This is a small atomic turbine. If we place explosive charges to this, it will blow the whole place to Kingdom Come!".

"Kingdom where?" asked Woof with a puzzled look on his face.

" No time to explain Admiral" said Linoc "We have to do this now!"

"He's right", added Dr. Romar, kneeling down to get a closer look at the turbine. "I'm a student of Earth's history too, and I've seen this in the historical archives. Why they are still in use is anybody's guess."

"Enough of the history lesson" said Woof in an exasperated tone, for he knew time was not on their side. "Has anybody still got explosives left?" he asked, looking at each team member in turn. His request was met by a shake of the head from them all.

" I know what we can do", said Captain Charm, taking her phaser pistol from its holster. " If we set this on overload, it will have the same effect as explosives."

Admiral Woof thought for a second, and then said to his First Officer " Good thinking Captain". Taking the phaser from Charm, he set it on overload, and placed it in top of the turbine. "We had better get out of here quick" he continued.

" How much time have we got?" asked Ecurb, with a worried look on his face.

" Less than five minutes, old friend" replied Woof, trying to visualise the timers they had attached to the explosive charges. They made their way back up the passageway to the main corridor. Just as they were about to turn the corner, they were met by weapons fire, and were forced to duck back in.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

4:57….4:56….4:55, the timers continued their countdown. Phaser and disruptor fire was exchanged between the Syndicate members and the two Starfleet teams.

" We're like Tholian rats in a trap", said Commodore Clarkz angrily, returning fire as best as he could.

" Yeah!" answered Lt. Commander Q, " Anyone would think that they didn't want us to leave. Probably found their dead comrades and were annoyed they were not invited to the party"

" How can you joke at a time like this?", said Ecurb, looking at Q and giving him a scowl.

" You know me Ecurb", replied Q, smiling " A joke for every occasion"

Ecurb, none too happy with Q's demeanour, turned to Woof and said, "Woof, I think an emergency beam-out now would be in order."

Woof nodded and replied, " I was just thinking the same thing myself, Ecurb" He touched his communicator badge. " Woof to Avenger. Seven….." He hesitated for a split second as he remembered Linoc was with them now, then continued, " Make that eight to beam up"

Back came the reply from Captain Mutz, sitting at the helm of the Avenger, in orbit around the moon. " Avenger to Woof, I've got your patterns locked in, but there's interference in the angular confinement beam. I cannot beam you out of there"

" By the Sword of Kahless" stormed Woof. He closed his eyes and thought of his wife, Phoenix Stargazer. "Today is NOT a good day to die", he continued. "At least my enemies will perish with me".

"No one is dying today, Woof" cut in Clarkz, " Least of all not us" he went on, as his phaser found another target. " The bodies are piling up on the other side though."

Woof flattened himself against the cavern wall and peeked round the corner. He could see maybe six or seven bodies on the floor. "You're right" agreed Woof, "They will run out of bodies before our phasers run out of energy".

2:49….2:48….2:47….2:46, the seconds were ticking away.

A communication came in from the Avenger, " Mutz to Woof"

" Go ahead Mutz", answered Woof.

" Sensors have detected a ship leaving the moon's surface near your location" reported Captain Mutz.

" Intercept and lock on a tractor beam" ordered Woof, not knowing exactly how close the charges was to exploding.

"Too late, Admiral" was Mutz's reply, " It's gone to warp. Stargazer has identified its warp signature. It's Cardassian"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Cardassian!" screamed Woof, " That pat'ak Gul Evec has run away like a frightened child. He is without honour" His voice was filled with rage and contempt.

"He's got more lives than a Betazoid cat", added Pamoria Charm, with a wistful grin.

1:57….1:56….1:55….1:54, time was fast running out for the Federation teams.

" We need beamed up now, Captain Mutz.", growled Woof, getting anxious. "This place is going to blow, and I don't intend to be here when it does"

"I still can't transport you, Admiral", replied Mutz, " There is still too much interference. Must be something in the rocks"

1:30….1:29….1:28….1:27, death was staring them in the face.

"Admiral Woof" said Q, raising his voice, " We are left with only one option".

Woof stared at his Second Officer, knowing exactly what his intentions were, and without speaking, nodded his head. With a snap of his fingers, and a flash of light, the eight Starfleet officers disappeared from the spot.

1:00….0:59….0:58….0:57, the Syndicate's base was about to go into its death throes.

With another flash of light, the eight Starfleet officers appeared on the Bridge of the USS Avenger. A startled Captain Mutz turned round to greet them, but before he could speak, Woof barked an order, "Get us out of here. Maximum warp"

Mutz did what he was told without question. As well as being his commanding officer, Woof was his elder brother, and Klingon tradition demanded he obey his wishes.

Back at the moon base, the Syndicate members had stopped firing when they realised their enemy was no longer there. They got up from their firing positions, and slowly, cautiously made their way forward. It was only then that one of the Syndicate members spotted one of the explosive devices. He shouted to his comrades of his find, and examined it closely.

0:17….0:16….0:15….0:14, death was at hand.

He froze in terror as he realised what was about to happen. All he could do is scream the word "RUN!!" Confused by their comrade's actions, some beat a hasty retreat, while some came over to see what all the commotion was.

0:07….0:06….0:05….0:04, Starfleet had left their calling card.

They looked at the timer open-mouthed, then at each other.

0:03….0:02….0:01….0:00, a second's eerie silence, and then the cavern and its passageways were hit by a series of violent explosions. Roof supports became twisted, hot metal, flying through the air, injuring anyone in their path. Many Syndicate members were killed by the cave-ins that followed as rock-falls crushed their bodies. Worse was yet to come.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The phaser left on top of the atomic turbine by Woof had now reached over-load, and exploded, blowing up the turbine, and causing an underground atomic fall-out, making what was left of the base un-useable. Those who survived the previous explosions, and the cave-ins, were killed by radiation poisoning.

That was one base the Orion Syndicate could never use again.

Back on the bridge of the USS Avenger, the crew had witnessed the destruction of the moon base from a safe distance. Woof stood hands on hips looking at the view-screen. He was proud of the way his crew had handled this difficult mission. He turned to Dr. Romar standing beside him and asked, " What was it you said in sick-bay when you came down with that virus?"

Romar thought for a moment and replied, " Oh yes, I remember. Fa's like us, dammed few, and they're a' deid".

" I think that sums it up rather well, don't you doctor?" chuckled Admiral Woof, as he took his leave and walked over to Lt. Commander Q. He extended his arm, and shook Q's hand warmly. "I want to thank you for saving our lives today".

" What's the point of having god-like powers if you can't use them" answered Q modestly. " You're not going to mention that in your report to Starfleet are you Admiral?" inquired Q.

"I won't if you don't", answered Woof with a smile. Q returned the smile. The two men understood each other. Woof walked over to his chair and sat down.

Captain Mutz, still sitting at the helm, swung round in his chair to face his brother, and said, " I must apologise for the transporter malfunction, Woof. I would have never forgave myself if I had lost you".

" Not your fault Mutz. You did a good job up here, brother" replied Woof. " Now, let's see if we can pick up the Ion trail of Gul Evec's warp engines, and lay in a pursuit course."

"You intend to hunt him down then, Admiral?" asked Mutz.

"Gul Evec has a lot of crimes to answer for" mused Woof

" That man has a date with destiny"

THE END


End file.
